Broken Hearts Broken Homes
by Babi-Blu
Summary: Chapter 3 up now. Sakura tries to be a normal girl but she has an abusive home life. violence and sexual content.
1. Introductions

Title: Broken Hearts Broken Homes.  
  
Ch.1 Introductions  
  
The young girl stared blankly into the mirror, her pretty face round face was covered in bruises. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with uncried tears and her normally perfect brown hair was messed up. The young girl picked up a make up applicator and started to cover up her bruises. After fifteen minutes of covering the bruises she spoke softly to her self, "There, you can't see a single one now." The girl got up from the mirror and started changing into her school uniform, when she was done changing she grabbed at her book bag and quietly snuck out into the hall.  
"Sakura, Where do you think you're going?" asked a masculine voice from behind her. "I...I...I'm just going to school... I've missed q...quite a few days allready" Sakura replied. "All right, But you better get going before i Change my mind." "Thank you Tori" Sakura said and then ran out of the dirty little trailer. Tori was Sakura's older brother, He was Tall, very built, he originally had brown hair which he dyed blonde, and he had peircing green eyes.  
  
Sakura Walked into the bubbling class room and sat in her usual seat, right beside one of the most popular girls in class, Madison Taylor. "Good morning Madison." Sakura said in a short squeeky breath. "Oh Hi...umm... Sakura right?" Madison replied. Madison was a typical pretty teenage girl. She had a round tanned face with bright brown eyes and a perfect smile, And her long black hair that hung just below her waist. "Mrs. Makenzie said that your my partner for the sience project.... what do you want...." Sakura was interrupted by a shrill voice. "Don't talk to her Madison, She isn't one of us, remember, she's the little trailer park trash with no friends." Madisons best friend Meilin was always picking on Sakura because her father had passed away a few years before and her brother didn't have much money to support himself, and Sakura. "Meilin that's rude, just because she dosn't have a lot of money or a big fancy house dosn't mean she isn't a good person.... Sakura I will meet you at your house later tonight and we can start working on our project, as for what we do I will let you pick." Madison defended Sakura. Sakura smiled and then started her work. 


	2. Connections and similarities

Broken Hearts Broken Homes Chapter.2 Connections and similarities.  
  
~*~7:00 in Sakura's Bedroom~*~ Sakura sat in her dimly lit bedroom, staring into a mirror looking at the strangled bruise marks on her neck, Madison is going to be here soon, and Tori was in one of his drunken fits. Sakura couldn't risk Madison seeing her like this. Madison might tell the school about Sakura's broken home. but no Madison was better than that, the only person who continued to talk to Sakura even after her father died. She would never go around telling those things. but Sakura couldn't take the chance. She opened up a drawer and pulled out a little flower print bag. "I will just cover these up, before she gets here." Sakura started putting make up on her neck and around her red puffy eyes.  
  
~*~On the Street~*~ Madison walked down the street with her book bag slung over one shoulder, one hand was on the top of her bag, while the other was wiping away tears that started to fall from her eyes. Her friends, they all though her life was perfect, like theirs. they all had perfect parents, they were all treated with respect and pampered like princesses, they were never told how much they disgusted their parents. their parents loved them, but did Madison's. No, They whished that she had never been born, she had wrecked their lives, she wasn't treated like a princess, she was hit, and spat on, and told what a worthless whore she was. Her father in the middle of the night, every night.never just him. maybe a friend, or the neighbor. but never alone even before she left... Him, and a colleague from work, and She could do nothing about it, but shut her eyes tight, and pray. Her mother was never home, so she didn't know what was going on, and even if she did. she would never care. "Oh, there's Sakura's house." she quietly said as she wiped away the last of the tears and started towards the little trailer.  
  
~*~Sakura's Room~*~ (Knock, Knock, Knock) Sakura heard someone at the door. She quickly stood up, put the makeup back into the drawer, and then raced down stairs to get the door before Tori could.  
  
Sakura quickly flung the door open, and saw a depressed looking Madison. "Are you all right?" She asked, while pulling Madison in to the house and leading her up the stairs to her room. "Umm, yeah I'm fine." she said quietly. "SAKURA. WHY HAVN'T YOU MADE FOOD YET!!!" Tori screamed as he started up the stairs. Sakura told Madison "Quickly go into my room and start getting the project ready to be started." Sakura stopped and turned around to a fist slamming into her face. She fell to the ground and started to cry. This was what she was worried would happen. "Tori, I can make it now if you." he cut her off, "Forget about it you Whore!!! I will just go out to eat." Tori kicked Sakura and started down the stairs.  
  
~*~A Few seconds earlier in Sakura's Room~*~ Madison sat there and listened to Sakura's Brother ranting and raving. "Maybe, Sakura and I are more alike then I thought. But no. no matter how violent her brother would never. like my father." Madison sat there thinking, about how her own friends could never understand. but Sakura could, Her friends would leave if they knew. But Sakura wouldn't. They all left Sakura, when she was in need. they turned their backs on her, because she didn't have any source of money. No Madison needed Sakura, and Sakura needed Madison. but to find the right time to come clean. she needed to find out if she could trust Sakura first, no Sakura could be trusted. her thought's and feelings were all mixed up. she couldn't figure out what to do. Sakura wondered into the room her hand covered in blood. The blood was gushing from her nose from when Tori had punched her. Madison jumped up and rushed to Sakura's side. "Oh Sakura, Your nose.." "Umm well yeah, about that.umm, well, my brother kinda gets like that, when he's in a bad mood." Sakura quietly mumbled. "Oh." Madison whispered. The two of them were more alike then Madison had thought. She needed a friend that could understand the things that she was going through. She needed Sakura. "Umm, I need to tell you something." Madison paused. Sakura wiped away some of her fallen tears and listened to Madison intentivly.. she felt that her and Madison had some sort of connection between, she had always felt that way, and now, she was about to find out what their connection was.  
  
Babi-Blu: Hey you guy's thanks for reading, I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the story. I love hearing your thoughts on the story. And I'm sorry that it's been kinda short, but I've been slightly strapped for ideas, but I have some great ideas for Chapter.3.  
  
Silver Twilight Blood: Thank you for reading and enjoying my first chapter, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it comes together.  
  
Hayley(): Thank you.. I hope you keep reading even though the story has been kinda short so far, it is still coming along. We should be getting tomoyo to explain things in the next chapter, but I'm really not sure in what direction I'm going to get this story to go just quite yet. Keep reading and thank you.  
  
Codie: All right, it's been written... i hope you liked this chapter. more to come soon. 


	3. sorry

Hey guys, I'm sorry i havn't added anything to my stories lately, it's just that in summer i was either sick a lot, or i wasn't anywhere near a computer. I hope you guys havn't given up on waiting because i should have the next few chapters up, it all depends on how fast i can type and on how much homework i have.  
  
But please be patent.  
  
Thanx.  
  
Babi blu 


	4. I'm so sorry guys it will be soon

pufferfish princess  
  
Thankyou for your comments, i will update, it's just i've been a little busy  
  
the last while, please keep checking for updates on the story, because they  
  
are soon to come. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
